


New Message(s)

by Lauriana25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dom/sub Play, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lauriana25's elegant descriptions of figure skating, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Sexting, Strong Language, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are forced to spend some time apart in the height of the Grand Prix Series. Victor doesn't handle being home alone well and decides to text Yuuri about it. While he's competing. Yuuri plays along.





	New Message(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! It's us again, with another collaboration fic that we wrote in one day. (well, technically more than a day if you count the 4-hour time difference.)
> 
> In celebration of the beginning of the Grand Prix of Helsinki today (November 2nd, 2018), we put together a peek into the lives of our favorite anime figure skaters and their struggle to cope with competing in different countries. 
> 
> Yuuri's SP music is [River Flows in You by Yiruma](https://youtu.be/Tc5HRXWjATM). 
> 
> Enjoy!

**3 New Message(s) from My Vitya <3**

**My Vitya <3:** (sent 15:43) yuuuuuuuuuri i miss you  
**My Vitya <3:**(sent 15:43) i'm bored  
**My Vitya <3:**(sent 15:43) the house feels so empty without you :'(

 _'Honestly, Vitya.'_ Yuuri muttered under his breath as he scrolled through the messages from his fiancé, who had apparently not adapted to being without him for competitions. He'd been spoiled with near-constant attention since Yuuri moved in, but they both knew that they would eventually need to part for days at a time. And _now_ was the time for Vitya to be needy? While Yuuri was stretching out, getting ready for his Short Program?

 **me:** (sent 15:44) I know. I miss you too.

The 2018 Grand Prix Series was in full swing, Yuuri at his assignment in Helsinki, and Victor staying at home to train for his next assignment, the NHK Trophy. Their schedules, thankfully, kept them together for the most part, but would have them separated for a few days every few weeks until the Final. It tugged at his heart in an ugly way, being away from Victor. Something in him had grown too fond of his morning breath, of late night snuggles and, of course, a naked, moaning fiancé whenever he pleased. 

He tucked his phone back into the pocket of his jacket and leaned into the split stretch, opening up his hips in the delicious way that burned just right. He felt the usual pre-competition jitters pulling at the back of his mind. But something about having moved in with the love of his life, about thinking of Victor at home pouting about missing him... it felt right. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips and he pushed himself out of the stretch, shifting to the side to work his thighs.

His phone buzzed again.

 **My Vitya <3:** (sent 15:45) yuuuuuuri... i just saw you stretching on the stream...  
**My Vitya <3:** (sent 15:45) i love how your ass looks in those sweatpants ;)

Yuuri choked, his face burning. He glanced around the rink; sure enough, he spotted the camera.

His eyes darted between his phone and the camera for a few moments, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He pushed the loose strands of hair from his face and glanced at the camera over his shoulder.

 **me:** (sent 15:46) Oh, so you like what you see, do you?  
**me:** (sent 15:46) Is there anything else you like, zolotse? ;)

Yuuri tossed a wink over his shoulder at the camera and turned away, ducking into the stretch with the aid of one of the arena's trainers. Victor's breath hitched at the recognition, the little _‘I see you staring’_ through the very public forum of a livestream. Victor heard the announcer say his name in the middle of a rapid-fire smattering of Japanese and he yanked his laptop closer to his face, carefully reading the Russian subtitles scroll by.

_'Katsuki Yuuri is warming up for his Short Program, and will be taking the ice soon, closing up this portion of our ... oh, that wink was probably for Katsuki's fiancé, Russian skater Victor Nikiforov, who is unfortunately absent today, training for his next assignment after winning gold at Skate America last weekend...'_

Yes. That's exactly what Victor was doing. Training. Not lying on the couch in a lonely pile of blankets and wearing one of Yuuri's warm-up jackets, eating an embarrassing quantity of Oreos he’d bought and not told Yuuri about. Most certainly not. He was most certainly not watching his fiancé's ass tense and flex in a delicious way on a Japanese livestream of the Grand Prix of Helsinki. And he was most certainly _not_ starting to get hard at the sight of his Yuuri splayed out on the floor like that. He read Yuuri's texts and groaned, not fighting back the urge to palm at his length under the blankets.

He whined when the feed finally stopped ogling Yuuri and switched back to main camera, as one of his competitors took the ice. He shot Yuuri back a quick message and waited with baited breath for a reply.

 **me:** (sent 15:48) yes, but there are far too many clothes in the way  
**me:** (sent 15:48) good thing i have a few photos to remind me

Yuuri grinned at the last message, heat curling in his stomach. He knew exactly which photos his fiancé was referring to.

He remembered one particularly drizzly September morning, when he had planned on catching up with his chores. He had every intention of doing laundry, maybe some other cleaning. But Victor, of course, had other plans. Like he always had other plans for their days off. Even after almost a year, it floored Yuuri just how easily the stunning Russian could distract him, turning the most innocent of tasks into something torrid. Three hours later, Yuuri had come back to planet Earth, boneless and panting, clothes strewn all over the apartment and Victor grinning like a Cheshire Cat, now the proud owner of several photographs that would put a porn star to shame.

He thought about his beautiful fiancé, alone in that big, empty apartment, looking at photographs of him, no doubt entertaining himself as he tried to focus on his warm-up.

That would not do. Not today.

 _'...and that looks set to be a personal best for Guang Hong Ji,'_ Victor was barely watching the stream, still anxiously waiting for Yuuri to reply to his text. The suspense was killing him! He wanted Yuuri to keep talking to him, even though he knew it was selfish. He knew, if he had been there with him, he'd have taken his phone away from him and told him to focus on his skating. But that was when he was Yuuri's coach. Today, he was Yuuri's fiancé. His lonely, bored, needy fiancé.

Beep. Beep.

Victor sat up a little straighter with a tiny squeal of excitement. _'Finally!'_ he thought as he swiped his phone.

 **My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 16:05) You mean...photos like this?  
**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 16:05) *eyecandy.jpeg*

The half-eaten Oreo in Victor's hand dropped onto the floor, slipping from his fingers as he whined. Yuuri had sent him a photo.

His gorgeous fiancé was looking straight into the camera through thick lashes, his chocolate eyes flashing darkly. The tip of his forefinger was dipped ever-so-slightly between his full lips, the slightest hint of a wet pink tongue visible next to the digit.

 **me:** (sent 16:06) yes  
**me:** (sent 16:06) yes yes Yuuri!!!!

Victor's reaction was exactly what he had been expecting. And Yuuri hoped it was making paying attention to the skaters ahead of him difficult. He imagined cerulean eyes rolling back, a groan released into the air unbridled. Why wouldn't he? He was all alone in the apartment. He was probably naked. (Vitya abides by the 'no press, no clothes' policy most of the time. If there won't be a television camera or a stranger asking questions, he's not going to wear pants.) Yuuri tugged at the collar of his jacket. It was getting a little warm in the bathroom stall he'd taken the photo in.

Victor's responses sent a pang of arousal to his gut; he could practically hear the sounds of Victor's beautiful mouth saying _'yes, yes, YES'_ in the heat of the moment. His dancer's belt was getting tight. A few deep breaths and a pinch to the inner thigh helped temper the physical sign of his arousal, but did nothing to calm his mind. His phone beeped quietly in his hand.

 **My Vitya <3:**(sent 16:07) exactly like that yuuuuuuuuuuri  
**My Vitya <3:**(sent 16:07) *lookatwhatyoudid.jpeg*  
**My Vitya <3:**(sent 16:07) what should i do about this now???

Yuuri swallowed thickly and opened the photo. Victor, on his back in the living room. A rumpled pile of blankets kicked off his legs... and long alabaster fingers wrapped around a long, flushed cock, weeping at the slit. Yuuri's lips went dry, mouth hanging open.

"Fuck."

 **me:** (sent 16:10) Mmmmm… You missing me that much, Vitya?  
**me:** (sent 16:10) Is my Vitya missing my tongue all over that tasty cock?

Yuuri chewed on his lower lip til it hurt, his breathing growing more and more ragged. There was an awkward cough in the stall next to him and he froze. Shit. He had nearly forgotten where he was.

 _'Stupid Victor,'_ he scolded himself with a huff, _'why is he always distracting me like this_?'

Well, two can play that game. 

He double-checked the time on his phone. He was due to start his program in ten minutes.

 **me:** (sent 16:12) Bet you taste sooo good right now, don't you?

Victor's chest heaved as he read Yuuri's messages. He hadn't been expecting to snap him into Eros mode. He thought he might get to see that delicious blush on his cheeks on live TV. Not this. Not messages that made his heart pound and audibly moan Yuuri's name. Makkachin lifted her head and immediately turned tail, not wanting to be mentally scarred by whatever it was that her person was doing on the couch.

God did he want Yuuri's mouth on him. Those soft lips, hot tongue. That photo. Of a finger just barely breaching that wetness he loved so much. He moaned again at the thought of Yuuri, teasing him like this in person.

 **me:** (sent 16:13) god, fuck yes yuuuuuri I miss your mouth  
**me:** (sent 16:13) so much  
**me:** (sent 16:13) want you so bad

 **My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 16:15) *justimagine.jpeg*  
**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 16:15) I wish this was you, Vitya ;)

Victor swore out loud, his cock aching as he tapped on the latest photo. Heat burned down his chest to his fingertips at the image of his fiancé sucking his finger into his mouth, right down to the knuckle, those fucking _fuck-me_ eyes burning through the screen. He gripped himself tighter, thrusting into his hand slowly, wanting to drag this out for as long as he dared. As much he loved Yuuri like this, he didn't want him to mess up his program, not after working so hard. 

Still, the thought of Yuuri in that figure-hugging costume, every inch of toned flesh trapped under silky material, brought another whine from his lips. He lay his head back against the arm of the sofa and shut his eyes, imagining just how good Yuuri was going to look on the ice today, how those thighs were going to drive everyone wild as he pulled in and out of a layback spin, how his arching back always looked so good in an Ina Bauer... 

"Fuck, Yuuri..." he whispered to no one.

 **My Vitya <3:**(sent 16:20) fuuuuuck Yuuuuurriiiiii!!  
**My Vitya <3:**(sent 16:20) want my cock in your mouth so fucking bad!

Shit. The time.

Yuuri shoved his phone into his pocket and dashed back out into the throng of skaters and their coaches, rejoining his team rinkside and peeling off his tracksuit to reveal his costume. A truly beautiful piece Victor had helped him design, a dark navy-blue ensemble that glistened and sparkled with the appearance of the ocean at night. The low, scooped neck exaggerated the harsh outcrop of his collarbones and the length of his neck. The chiffon sleeves long and billowing, evoking the ebb and flow of the tides as they faded from dark blue to a gorgeous (and familiar) cerulean shade near his forearms and silvery-white at his wrists. A short, sheer train of matching delicate chiffon sprouted from the small of his back, but the fabric faded from dark blue to black where it stopped mid-thigh. The train floated around him seafoam as he moved. No, not seafoam… it looked like a flowing dorsal fin. 

And Victor was fucking _captivated_.

Yuuri's name filled the living room, moaned by Victor and warbled through the laptop speakers as he took the ice to thunderous applause. He had been speculated to win this event, and even in another country's arena, the masses screamed his name. Victor's hand slowed, watching with eyes round as saucers as Yuuri took his first mark.

The arena's rapturous applause paled in comparison to the pounding of Victor's heart as his eyes fixed on the image of his fiancé, the epitome of beauty as the navy-blue brought out the creaminess of his skin, the darker tones complimenting the softness of his hair, the glittering material drawing everyone's attention to the fire in his eyes. 

For a moment, Victor ceased his stroking, spellbound by the sheer magnificence of Yuuri's beauty. As the camera zoomed in on his face, eyes cast down as he took his first position, Victor sent out a silent prayer for him to look up. He needed to see those beautiful eyes look at him, even if it was over a thousand miles away.

Yuuri drew a deep breath as the first note drifted over the ice and brought his left hand slowly up in front of him. He knew from practise that there would be a camera pointed directly at him for his first step sequence. 

The corner of his mouth drew upwards for a moment and he curled his fingers towards him in a slow, beckoning motion.

_'Watch me, Vitya.'_

Victor could feel the smoldering weight of his gaze even through the lenses of the cameras, the firey amber that set his soul ablaze. He had, of course, seen the program practiced hundreds of times, but the magic of seeing it with the whole scene... the crowd, the lights, the costume, the _fucking do-me eyes_ that Yuuri was still sporting... it was enchanting. Yuuri had his heart in the palm of his hand. And he intended to keep it that way.

Yuuri's mind wandered for a moment as he worked through his first step sequence, one he knew as easy as breathing. He thought of Victor, watching from beyond the cameras. Watching and surely enjoying. He knew what his skating did to his fiancé. He wrapped long arms around himself, imitating his love's touch, the soft, delicate way he stroked his cheek. His heart soared as he felt the gaze of his Vitya, flying through a combination spin that showcased the long, strong lines of his legs.

Victor held his breath as Yuuri perfectly landed the double loop-double salchow combination, hands delicately brushing the air as he spun. It was like he was floating on gossamer, ethereal, not of this world.

 _'...his next jump is a triple toe loop - triple flip combination,'_ the subtitles began to distract him, _'and he nails it! I'm sure his coach would be very proud of him right now!'_

 _'Proud is the last word I'd use.'_ Victor thought, gulping audibly as his fiancé slid his hands down his chest, his eyes fluttering closed as he let his back arch backwards into a layback spin. He imagined himself hovering over that arch, Yuuri gazing up at him as he held him down. His hand began to move again, the sensation drawing a needy whimper from his throat as he continued to watch, aching for just one taste of his Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri tipped himself lower, hands splayed out over his head for maximum points. His mind conjured up the image of slender hands gripping his above his head, pinning his arms in that angle that edged on the delicious side of painful. As the tempo shifted, he flung himself into a camel sit spin, drawing his knees to his chest as he spun faster and faster.

Just when it seemed like the world was a spinning blur, Yuuri shot upwards, hands reaching for the heavens. He pushed forward into his next jump - a triple flip - and the crowd burst into applause. But he couldn't hear it. He heard Victor whispering his name, his voice reverent and soft in the shell of his ear as imaginary hands roamed his chest and stomach and he became lost in a dream of soft pillows and softer kisses.

It felt like sacrilege, to be so turned on by something so unimaginably beautiful as Yuuri's skating. But the way his body moved with the gentle melody of the music, almost as if he was the unwritten harmony to it... Victor knew how much strain his body was under; the scream of his muscles and the ache of his spine with the deep bow of his spins. And yet, he looked calm and serene as the undisturbed surface of a lake. The ocean on a windless day. The same gentle features of the man that had just sent him _those_ messages.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, from the subtitles of the commentators, but the images Yuuri had sent and the words he'd written burned in Victor's chest, settling heavy behind his navel. He remembered Yuuri's words from back then, _'don't you dare take your eyes off me'_ and didn't hold back a throaty chuckle. Of course he couldn't. He never would. 

The music reached its crescendo as Yuuri launched into his final jump, landing Victor's trademark quadruple flip flawlessly. And Victor didn't think a moan would be his reaction.

Victor quickly glanced down at his hand, almost surprised to see his fingers covered in thick, hot come. Panting, he smiled to himself.

 _'Only my Yuuri could make me come like this just from skating.'_ he thought, his skin alight with need. His high had been unexpected, glorious, but it left him feeling empty. Because his fiancé, the source of all things Eros, was in Helsinki, while he was stuck in Saint Petersburg, with nothing but one of his sweatshirts for company.

As Yuuri made his way to the Kiss & Cry, Victor quickly cleaned his hand on the disheveled blanket and reached for his phone again.

 **me:** (sent 16:40) BEAUTIFUL!!  
**me:** (sent 16:40)  <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Victor paused for a moment as Yuuri's score was read out. He jumped up, almost breaking his laptop in the process as Yuuri hit a new personal best. 

"And Yuuri Katsuki finishes today's event in first place!" The commentator screamed over the thunderous applause of the crowd. Victor saw, through tear-sheened eyes, that Yuuri was grinning, shellshocked and overjoyed. His fiancé turned to the camera and smiled warmly, bringing his hands in front of his chest. Victor cried out loud as Yuuri touched his thumbs together in a V shape, bringing his inward-turned fingers together above them.

Victor's cheeks burned with the force of his smile. He'd done it. A personal best. A _goddamn_ personal best. Absolutely incredible. And he was going to retire after Barcelona. Honestly. He found himself mirroring Yuuri's gesture out of habit, despite the many miles between them.

"MAKKA! Daddy hit a personal best!" He screamed, mostly for his own benefit. The poodle bounced across the apartment and boofed excitedly at Victor's feet, and he snapped a photo of her to send to Yuuri.

 **My Vitya <3:**(sent 16:41) makka says omedetou otousan! <3 <3 <3

Yuuri smiled as he opened the photo, of a very sweet puddle of chocolatey fur at Victor's feet. He didn't have time to reply, as a mass of reporters began to crowd him trying to pull comments from him. His stand-in coach from the JSF fielded a few easy questions, and Yuuri smiled, answering a few for himself.

"Mr. Katsuki? Is it difficult to be apart from your coach-slash-fiancé for competition?" Yuuri's blood ran cold, the homesickness catching up with him.

"Ah, well..." he stammered, fighting to find the right words. "Yes. It has been difficult. Victor is an athlete as well as my coach, and he needs to train for NHK Trophy. But as long as he keeps watching on livestream and sending me photos from home, I'll make it through just fine." Yuuri beamed at the camera behind the man who asked, before his stand-in coach mumbled 'No further questions, please.' and they ducked into the private halls dedicated for the athletes only.

 **me:** (sent 17:00) Give Makka kisses from me  <3  
**me:** (sent 17:02) I wish you were here with me, Vitya xxx

 **My Vitya <3:**(sent 17:02) me too, lyubov moya :'(  
**My Vitya <3:**(sent 17:03) you were beautiful!!! xxxx

Yuuri smiled sadly to himself, reading the messages over and over again between getting changed. He was just about to head into the shower when another message pinged onscreen: 

**My Vitya <3:**(sent 17:06) what would you do if I was there??? ;)

Yuuri laughed, quickly disguising it as a cough in front of his stand-in coach, who quickly blushed and excused himself, muttering something about ‘final touches to the press release’. 

And with that, Yuuri was alone in the changing room. 

Alone, half-naked, with his phone in his hand. 

**me:** (sent 17:10) *letmeshowyou.jpeg*  
**me:** (sent 17:10) Well, for starters I'd let you do this to me…

Victor hid his eyes behind his hand and threw his head back on the sofa again, whining like a desperate child as he saw the image of Yuuri; head cocked to one side with hooded eyes and a sinful smirk, standing completely naked with one hand circling around his girth. 

Victor felt himself spring to life again, at the very thought of wrapping his own fingers around and pulling at his fiancé, showering him with praise for that magnificent routine, for that beautiful gesture at the Kiss & Cry, for that delicious body of his!

Yuuri hissed at the cool touch of his own hand against his flesh, still cold from the ice. He imagined Victor, kneeling below him, bright eyes and saccharine words, the way he did when Yuuri took control. When he was Eros. Tucked into the privacy of a shower stall, he bit his lip and read Victor's reply.

Yuuri's stamina must have begun wearing off on Victor too. The Russian dipped his hand back below the waistband of his sweatpants, fondling himself gently as he typed up his response.

 **me:** (sent 17:12) yuuuuuuuriii  
**me:** (sent 17:12) i'd fall on my fucking knees for that routine  
**me:** (sent 17:12) worship your cock with my mouth for that performance

The thoughts of sucking him off, of touching him, of doing anything to him in that locker room were almost too much. Victor lost himself in fantasies of stealing him away from press and taking him apart piece by piece, trailing fingers and kisses and listening to his moans echo off the tile floors and walls. His phone chimed with a reply, and he gasped as he read.

 **My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 17:14) Good. You look so nice on your knees for me, Vitya.  
**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 17:14) It's like you were meant to be there.

Victor moaned out loud, worrying his lip between his teeth and imagining it was Yuuri who was tugging on it, grazing the plump flesh with his teeth before pushing him onto his knees like the fucking _thirsty whore_ he was. He almost dropped his phone, his hand trembling as desire uncurled between his legs, his cock throbbing like he'd never felt before.

A part of him wanted to hear his voice, hear him pant and moan along with him, but he was too caught up in this game to stop.

 **My Vitya <3:**(sent 17:16) FUCK YES YUURI  
**My Vitya <3:**(sent 17:16) wanna taste it  
**My Vitya <3:**(sent 17:17) wanna fucking suck you off til you scream my name

Yuuri had never been so _fucking_ turned on in his life! Every time his phone pinged, it sent a shot of hot white electricity straight to his cock before he'd even read the message. He needed more. Needed more words. His hand pumped faster and he leaned against the cold tiles, his breathing growing laboured.

 **My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 17:18) Fuck so hot Vitya!  
**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 17:18) You want me to fuck that dirty little mouth, don't you?  
**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 17:19) You gonna take it all like a good boy?

 _“Fuckfuckfuckfuck-”_ Victor panted as he typed, his left hand gliding over his flesh with blistering speed, his hips bucking into his fist without his control. GOD did he fucking want to be used like that. Just a wet hole with pretty eyes.

 **me:** (sent 17:19) god yess fukckk yuuuuuuuriii  
**me:** (sent 17:19) pleaase use my mouth  
**me:** (sent 17:19) want it in my mouth pleaessee

He didn't care about the typos. He needed Yuuri to come. He needed to know he was pleasing his fiancé through the phone, from so far away.

Yuuri heard the slick sounds of his stroking, thrusting into his hand in a heated frenzy of pleasure and endorphins. He panted a whispered chorus of Victor's name, wishing he could hear the lewd noises of his sucking, of the carnally pleasing noise he made when he gagged on his flesh. He was close. So fucking close.

Victor's texts came not a moment too soon, and Yuuri shot back immediately;

 **me:** (sent 17:20) Fuck yes Vitya  
**me:** (sent 17:20) Take it all dirty boy. Suck me clean like a good dirty boy  
**me:** (sent 17:20) Come with me, Vitya  
**me:** (sent 17:20) Come now

He swallowed a keening scream as the coil behind his navel loosened, his balls tightened and released and he painted the shower wall white.

Yuuri sank down to the floor, panting and shivering, suddenly aware that he was very, very naked in a freezing cold shower cubicle. He looked at his phone with a shaky smile and hit the green button on the screen.

"Hi, there." the breathy, smiling voice filled his head and he leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes, smiling gently. 

"Hey, you." Yuuri whispered, hooking his knees up under his chin. "Th-that was..." 

"I know," Victor giggled, pulling the blanket up over his chest. "I can't wait til you get home, Yuuuurriiii." 

Yuuri sniggered hotly. "Why wait till I get home?" 

He could almost hear the wide-eyed expression on his fiancé's face. "W-What do you mean, _zolotse_?" Yuuri chuckled darkly and ended the call.

Beep. Beep. 

**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 17:25) *roundtwo.jpeg*  
**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 17:25) Be a good boy and give me twenty minutes to get to my hotel. xxx

Victor moaned languidly at the photo Yuuri had sent. A photo of himself from the belly-button up, withholding the bit of himself that Victor ached to see. His bare chest and throat flushed that irresistible rose-bud color, raven hair pushed back out of his eyes, contrasted the white tile of the shower wall behind him. And his eyes. Hazy with orgasm, but still commanding every spare ounce of Victor's attention, boring through the screen of his phone. He whined, the swelling of his cock almost painful after coming twice already.

 **me:** (sent 17:26) i'll be good, i promise. xxx  
**me:** (sent 17:26) i love you  <3

Yuuri chuckled, sending back a quick 'love you too, darling'. He tucked his phone into his bag, and quickly ducked back into the shower to clean up. And rinse his come off the wall. He may have just masturbated in their shower, but he had some manners.

Victor shut his laptop and stretched his back, popping pleasantly. He thought of Yuuri, and how he could surprise him when he came home. Maybe throw a party and invite some friends? What could he do to top what he had done for breaking his record in Barcelona? He shuddered at the memory, of being tied to the headboard with the ribbon of his medal after being mouthy about it only being silver. He poured himself a glass of water to soothe his suddenly dry throat and waited for Yuuri to tell him he’d arrived.

Yuuri got back to his hotel room with five minutes to spare (after a hurried apology to his stand-in coach and the lamest excuse of a "family emergency") and locked the door, popping the ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ sign over the handle. Tossing his jacket on the padded chair, he quickly began to strip, his body humming with anticipation. 

Propping the pillows against the headboard, he stared at the clock on his phone. One minute.

Victor was convinced his phone was broken. He'd been waiting for hours! He glanced at his laptop with a mournful sigh. Nope. He still had one minute to wait. He hugged the cushion to his chest and pouted.

 **me:** (sent 17:45) Yuuurrrriiiiii!!!!  
**me:** (sent 17:45) this is torture!!! :( :( :(  
**me:** (sent 17:45) taaaaaaalk to meeeeeeeee!!!!  <3

...

 **My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 18:00) Such a greedy boy, Vitya. I told you to wait for me.  
**me:** (sent 18:00) you said 20 minutes! it's been nearly 40!! D:  
**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 18:01) Do you want to wait another 20?

Victor panted. Now he understood. And he fucking loved it!

 **My Vitya <3:** (sent 18:01) no. I'll be good. I promise xxx 

Yuuri smirked to himself, imagining Victor begging for his attention. Those pretty sapphire eyes almost glistening with unshed tears as he pleaded with Yuuri for release, for permission, for anything. It was such a contrast from his public image, the Adonis of the skating world, to act like a needy little puppy dog. And Yuuri fucking loved it!

 **me:** (sent 18:02) Good, Vitya. Now…  
**me:** (sent 18:02) Find our new little toy… 

Victor scrambled to pull the 'toy chest' out of the closet in their bedroom and launching himself into bed with it. He knew which toy Yuuri meant. The vibrating plug. Yuuri could control it with the app on his phone.

 **me:** (sent 18:04) okay, I have it out  
**me:** (sent 18:04) what do you want me to do?

Victor shivered with anticipation. He loved when Yuuri was like this... commanding, dominating. He loved being reduced to whimpering, to whining cries and teary begging. He waited for what felt like a thousand years before Yuuri finally texted him back. He was playing a cruel game. And Victor fucking loved it.

 **My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 18:14) What do you think I want you to do with it, Vitya?  
**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 18:14) It's a butt plug. I thought you knew what its purpose was.

Victor keened at the words, so dismissive, so cold. And simultaneously so blisteringly hot.

 **me:** (sent 18:15) i do  
**me:** (sent 18:15) i'm sorry Yuuri

He slicked up the toy and gently slipped it into himself, hissing at the stretch as it pushed past his rim.

 

Yuuri leaned back against the pillows and stretched out, rolling his shoulders and his neck, waiting for a bit before texting back. He wanted to make Victor squirm.

 **me:** (sent 18:20) Did you figure it out, Vitya?

 **My Vitya <3:** (sent 18:20) yes, Yuuri. yes 

**me:** (sent 18:20) Tell me what it feels like.

Victor whined as he lay on his stomach, his muscles instinctively clenching around the toy as he imagined Yuuri hissing those words in his ear.

 **me:** (sent 18:21) mmmmm so good 

**My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 18:21) Do you want it to feel even better?

Victor didn't hold back the needy sob that spilled past his lips as he typed. 

**me:** (sent 18:21) yesyesyesyesyespleaseyuuriplease

Yuuri felt heat spread down his chest again, his cock leaking at the last message. He could just picture Victor, lying on their bed, that perfect ass displayed so nicely in front of him as he begged him to turn the plug on. Wrapping one hand around himself again, he typed quickly: 

**me:** (sent 18:22) Send me a pic first, Vitya  
**me:** (sent 18:22) Wanna see that pretty ass all filled up

Victor moaned at the denial. He wanted it to buzz to life inside him, to vibrate hard and fast against his prostate. Now. He leaned his phone against the headboard and positioned himself in sight of the camera, spreading his cheeks to show Yuuri. He set the camera to a timer and waited for the artificial shutter sound. He could feel his arms trembling, his cock twitching. The photo was nothing short of obscene, Victor's back to the camera, spreading his ass open like a _whore_ , begging for it. He sent it and waited, clenching fists into the sheets to keep his hands away from his cock. He knew Yuuri wouldn't like it if he touched without permission.

 **me:** (sent 18:25) *justforyou.jpeg*  
**me:** (sent 18:25) please turn it on, yuuri please?  
**me:** (sent 18:25) i need it pleasee i've been good

He typed frantically, barely able to control his fingers. The message displayed 'read'. And the vibrations didn't come. He could have screamed in frustration.

 **My Yuuuuriiii <3:** (sent 18:26) So pretty for me, Vitya. You've earned this.

Yuuri clicked into the app and set the vibrations to high, groaning as he imagined the high-pitched cry wracking his Vitya's body at that moment, as the toy roared to life and drilled into that spot, that bundle of nerves inside him.

 _'You don't have to imagine it.'_ The little voice in his head reminded him. He pressed the call button.

Victor almost missed the call, his eyes clamped shut as he writhed on the bed. He had expected Yuuri to start with the lowest setting and build up gradually, like he did the last time they'd used this toy. But the vibrations were sudden and almost violent inside him, his wall clenching tight around the plug, pulling it against his prostate. His cock dripped precome onto the mattress and he whined his fiancé's name, high-pitched and desperate. It was on the last ring that he finally heard his phone and scrambled for it, almost knocking it out of reach. 

"H-Hello?" he knew his voice was trembling, that he sounded pathetic. He didn't care. 

"Hello, Vityaaaa-" Yuuri's purr almost sent him over the edge. Victor bit down hard on his lip, struggling to keep hold of that last shred of composure he still had. 

"Yuuri...hah, ha-oh my god, Yuuri-"

Yuuri sat back into the pillows, pumping himself harder. He wished he could be there, to see Victor squirm and keen and whine for him. But the image he had sent him, along with the sweet, mewling moans of his fiancé were so delicious, it made him hungry for more. 

"Mmmm, is that good, Vitya?" he growled, his voice low and husky. "Are you fucking yourself good for me?" 

"Y-y-yes Yuuri!! I… _der'mo_! Fuck, Yuuri, let me-"

There it was. The begging. The desperate pleas of a pathetic little whore. And Yuuri wanted more. 

"Let you what, Vitya? Tell me what you want"

Victor could have wept as the vibrations seemed to surge deeper, last longer, grow stronger. His cock was so full, it was painful. But still he curled his fist into the sheet. His hand that was holding his phone to his ear was trembling. But he would be good. Good for Yuuri.

"Yuuriiiiii.....pleeeeaseeee!" 

"Tell me what you want, _Victor_!"

Victor sobbed down the phone. "P-Please Yuuri! Let me jack off! Please let me come!"

"Viiityyaaa, _hmmnng,_ you've been so good for me... so good and w-well behaved, go on." Yuuri gasped as he drew closer to the edge, his hips lifting off the bed as he listened to the wrecked sobs coming from his beautiful fiancé. His strokes sped up as Victor's moans came faster, sounding more animal than human.

"Yuuurri, oo-o _OOHh my god_ , shit, _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ , 'm gonna, goonnaa-" his voice cut off by his own choked sob as a dull thud sounded through the speaker. 

It sounded like Victor had dropped his phone.

Pleasure ripped through Victor's core like a bolt of lightning, tearing an orgasm from him in vicious, jolting movements. His cock twitched erratically in his hand and emptied into the bed beneath him. The vibrations didn't let up, only seeming to intensify as he involuntarily clenched on the metal of the plug, shuddering breaths punctuated by ragged cries of Yuuri's name and sobbing pleas to make it stop. He felt his phone slip out of his hand and land in the sheets below him, his vision blurring as tears began to fall from silver eyelashes. His back was wet with sweat and long, silver fringe stuck to his forehead in a way that he would surely be ashamed of later.

Even from a foot above his phone he could hear Yuuri's orgasm hit him too, a carnal growling of Victor's various petnames intermingling with variations of 'so good' and 'good boy', and all the filthy things that made Victor's skin crawl. But the damned plug was still vibrating. The Russian's legs gave out from under him, the relentless buzzing bleeding into convulsing legs, as he desperately begged Yuuri to turn it off.

"Plleaase, Yuu-uuuuuUUURi, it's t-too much, t-turn off the tooyyyyy, pleasepleaseplease, _pozhaluysta_ , YUUUUUURII-" he screamed, overstimulation settling into his skin.

"Hang on, Vitya, I'm turning it off. I'm turning it off, just hold on for a second, almost there." Yuuri's voice came through, tired and weak, but Victor clung to it like a lifeboat. Tears were streaking down his cheeks, an ugly sob crashing from his lips when the vibrations finally stopped.

Yuuri scrambled for his phone, double checking that he really had turned the toy off before pressing it back to his ear.

"Vitya? _Koibito_ , are you alright?" the heat of his orgasm ebbing away, his immediate thoughts were to tend to his debauched fiancé. At first, all he could hear was the muffled sobs from the other end of the line and his heart wrenched.

 _'Kuso!'_ he thought. _'I went too far!'_

"Vitya? Baby, talk to me! I-I'm sorry! I didn't realise that-" A dirty laugh filtered through and Yuuri shivered. 

"Don't you dare apologise for the best fucking orgasm I've ever had!" 

Yuuri released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "R-Really?"

Victor shrugged, lying boneless and limp on his stomach, too tired to move, not to clean his sticky stomach, not even to remove that damned wonderful toy just yet. "Well, the best without you actually being here, _lyubov moya._ " 

He heard Yuuri chuckle hotly, the sound making him grin inanely. "I know what you mean, Vitya."

For a few minutes, they lay there in their respective rooms, eyes fluttering closed and listening to the satisfied sighs of their lover. Each imagining the other lying next to them, cocooned in a blissful post-coital afterglow.

"Vitya?" 

"Hmm?"

"Can you text me tomorrow before I start my Free Skate too?"

"Mmmmmn, I can probably do that." Victor mumbled hazily. "If it means you'll take another fucking personal best." He added. Yuuri laughed tiredly, wishing for all the world he could kiss his darling Vitya.

"Zolotse, since I'm not there to help you clean up, can you do it for me?" Yuuri asked in his sweet lilt, the way he always did when they finished. He knew Victor would complain about his skin drying out with the sticky fluid if he didn't wash up. "Can you run yourself a bath?"

"Don' wanna geddup. 'm dead. Killed by Eros." Victor grumbled, finding himself unable to force his legs to move. Yuuri laughed again. 

"Can you try? For me?" Yuuri tried again. "We can take baths together. Stay on the phone and talk while we do?" Victor groaned as he pushed himself up, the plug brushing against his prostate in a way that almost made him see stars. Again. He reached behind himself and eased it out before it caused more trouble, mumbling in Russian too quickly for Yuuri to translate with his not-quite fluent understanding of the language. 

"Fine. But only because _that_ was the best thing you've ever fucking done to me." His voice was hoarse and tired, he sounded like he was about to fall asleep, as early as it was in the evening. 

"Thank you, Vitya. Why don't you toss in some of those lavender salts you love so much? They're under the sink. I want you to take care of yourself the way I would, darling. Be my hands for me, okay?" Yuuri crooned, getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom himself, turning the tap to 'onsen-hot'. 

"Yuuri?" 

"Vitya?" 

"Can... can you send me a picture of you? I miss you. I didn't think it would be so hard to go to sleep without you." His voice shook a little, whether from exhaustion or from missing Yuuri, Victor didn't really know. And Yuuri didn't ask. 

"Of course. Hold tight." Yuuri smiled and snapped a quick photo of himself, flushed and tired, glasses slightly askew, hair mussed in the back from where he'd been leaning against the headboard. He sent it and put the phone back to his ear. "It's on the way to you, _lyubov moya_."

As the hot water filled the tub, Victor threw a more-than-generous amount of his favourite salts in, already relaxing as he breathed in the gentle scent of lavender. He smiled sweetly as he gazed at the photo before pressing his phone back to his ear. 

"How is it that you can still switch from Eros to Agape after all this time?" Victor's heart flipped at the giggle on the other side of the line, followed by a deep, well-deserved sigh as Yuuri no doubt sunk into the bath. He let out his own moan of relief as he slid into the hot water, the sweet ache in his legs and lower back already easing a little. 

"Hmm, probably the same way that you switch from Vitya to Coach so easily." Yuuri quipped.

That reminded him. "You know," Victor said softly, eyes drooping shut, "the commentator was right; I'm so proud of you for that program. It was beautiful." 

"That's because it was for you." Victor could hear the blush rising in his fiancé's cheeks and wished to god almighty that he could kiss that blush away. (And tease it back into his cheeks all over again.) He sank further into the bath and imagined Yuuri being there with him, holding him, breathing in the smell of his hair as he lay back against his chest.

Yuuri heard the sigh over the phone. It wasn't a happy sigh. "Vitya?" 

Victor shook his head and swallowed back a sob. "I'm fine. I just...I just really miss you."

"I miss you too, _watashi no ai_. So much. It's only for a couple more days." 

Victor told himself he was being stupid, but he still hated it when Yuuri was away. Or when he wasn't at home for Yuuri. "I know." his voice sounded strangled.

"Vitya?" 

"Yes, sweet?" 

"Would you like me to stay on the phone until you fall asleep? We could pretend that I'm home." A single tear fell down Victor's cheek and he smiled, his heart bursting with love. 

"I'd love that, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Laura and I had a lot of fun writing this one together. I'd like to give all of my kudos to Laura for all her hard work choreographing Yuuri's program with her words. She is truly incredible and everything she touches is glittering and golden.
> 
> Our friendship has been built on the tagline 'mutual distraction', wherein we spend most of the day distracted from the real world and falling into conversations we never thought we would have with a stranger on the internet on the other side of the world, and taking turns distracting each other with videos, fic ideas, mini-drabbles, etc. We turned the concept into a fic. That we really hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> <3 Drop a kudos if you liked it, and let us know what you think in the comments! We both love to hang out and chit chat down there. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! We love you!  
> <3 IA + Lauriana25 <3
> 
> ps.  
> check out our other work. we promise you won't be disappointed.


End file.
